Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas is a small blue tank engine. He's come to Sodor in May 1915 as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1946, at which time he's been transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some trucks. Later that year, after rescuing James from his crash, he has been given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches, who he names Annie and Clarabel. He is the main protagonist of the television series. He is played in Who Framed Babar Elephant He is Benny the Cab He is a Steam Engine Played in Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo and Ana (Dumbo) He is Casey Junior He is played Maurice in Beauty and the Queen Elsa of Arendelle (Beauty and the Beast) He is Belle's father He is played Tito in Larry and Company He is played Bernard in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey Style) He is a Mouse. He is Played with Mike in Characters University He is a Green Monster He is played Mike in Party Central (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He is played Steve in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 (TongueSpeakingFool Style) he is a monkey He is played Lucky in 101 Cartoons (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He is a spotty Puppy He is played Pig in Home (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He is played Gnomeo in Thomas & Penny Peterson He is a Gnome He is played RC in Children Story He is played TOY STORY. *He is played by woody He is played Benny in The Toon Movie (TongueSpeakingFool Style) Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:World Category:Pingu Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Heroes Category:George Carlin Category:Time Category:Young Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cute Characters Category:Adults Category:Ringo Starr Category:Michael Brandon Category:Alec Baldwin Relationship *Home: Island of Sodor *Train Built: Steamie *Appearance: Blue tank engine with 6 wheels, black smokebox, red chassis, black buffers, grey face, yellow portholes and white lamp *Personality: Cheeky, goofy, funny, kind, friendly, clever, smart, cute, wise, stubborn *Numbers: 1 *Gender: Male *Affiliations: Good *Allies: Edward the Blue Engine (father), Henry the Green Engine (uncle), Gordon the Big Engine (uncle), James the Red Engine (cousin), Percy the Small Engine (best friend), Toby the Tram Engine, Duck the Great Western Engine, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines, Oliver the Great Western Engine, Emily the Beautiful Engine (girlfriend), Murdoch the Strong Engine (uncle), Arthur the LMS Tank Engine (brother), Spencer the Silver Engine (sometimes), Mavis the Quarry Diesel ,BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel, Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins (good friends and pals), Fergus the Railway Traction Engine, Annie and Clarabel, Old Slow Coach, Stanley, Stepney (son), Bertie, Terence, Butch, Trevor the Traction Engine, Caroline, Harold, Skarloey,Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke, Bertram, Ivo Hugh, Molly the Yellow Engine (mother), Rosie, Lady (beautiful magical friend),Belle (beautiful friend), Millie, Stephen, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos, Hiro (grandfather), Flynn, Connor, Caitlin, Stafford, Winston the Red Car, Victor, Kevin the Crane, Dennis, Charlie the Purple Engine, Billy, Salty, Porter, Harvey, Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky(sometimes), Jack, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Kelly, Ned, Buster the Steam Roller, Nelson, Paxton,Neville, Captain, Owen, Merrick, Hank, Flora, Pip and Emma, Jinty and Pug, Green Arrow, Iron Duke, Wilbert the Forest Engine, City of Truro *Enemies: Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Daisy, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Stanley (formerly), Spencer (sometimes), Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Max and Monty, George, Bulgy , Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton (only in Day of the Diesels), Sidney, D261, The Horrid Lorries, S. C. Ruffey, Troublesome Trucks * Voiced by George Carlin, Ringo Starr And Alec Baldwin Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:World Category:Pingu Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Heroes Category:George Carlin Category:Time Category:Young Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cute Characters Category:Adults Category:Ringo Starr Category:Michael Brandon Category:Alec Baldwin Category:Michael Angelis Category:Worlds Category:�� Category:�� Category:��